


The Night We Met

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [1]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circumstances don't lend themselves to a life long friendship, but sometimes it's only a change in perspective which matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night We Met

Dan wrinkles his nose at the smell of vomit and sex. Two things which should never mix. 

He steps around a girl who looks like she's having her face mauled by a ravenous, horny teenager. He's so intent on getting as far away as possible from them, without getting hit by the oncoming truck that he completely misses the bloke hunched over the gutter, coughing his guts up. Dan just manages not to kick the guy and stay upright. 

The man looks terrible, and Dan, against all better judgement, actually helps him up, and is rewarded with a simple smile.


End file.
